


I Heart Mommy

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: I Heart Mommy [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Dressing, F/M, Face Sitting, Humiliation, Mommy domme/Little boy, Mommy play, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Suzy was very nice, and had some special clothes made for her favorite baby boy.





	I Heart Mommy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/gifts).



> You're the best, owl mom!

“Hey, Suzy?”

“Mmm?”

“Did you have some weird clothes delivered to my place?”

“I wouldn’t call ‘em weird,” Suzy said, and she smiled at him. “They’re good for sweet little boys like you, aren’t they?”

Vernon flushed, looking down at his feet, and Suzy stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. 

He probably had lipstick on his face.

Suzy liked to do that to him.

She looked up at him expectantly, and she tapped her cheek.

He pressed a gentle kiss to it. 

She smiled at him, cupping his cheek. 

“I expect you to wear them tomorrow,” she told him. 

“What, all of them?”

“Oh yeah,” said Suzy. 

“Even… you know, the… the undershirt?”

“Especially the undershirt,” said Suzy.

“... right,” said Vernon, and he was blushing. “Thanks.”

“Of course,” said Suzy. “Now remember, be a good boy for Mommy!” 

“Yes, Mommy,” Vernon mumbled. 

* * *

So the next morning, Vernon stared at the pile of clothing on his bed, and he sighed. and he got dressed, carefully.

The onesie, the overalls, the cute socks printed with little kitty cats….

He wore a black t-shirt over the onesie, at least, and she hadn’t included any underwear, so he assumed he was allowed to choose his own. 

He added a baseball cap printed with roses, to complete the look - whatever the look happened to be.

Disaffected hipster kinkster?

It was a little loose around the butt and the legs, but Suzy wasn’t always perfect when it came to figuring out his size, and things like overalls tended to run weird.

But he looked, more or less, the way he wanted to look, and then he gave his cat a kiss on top of the head, and headed off to work. 

* * *

Nobody said anything about his outfit, although Arin gave him a bit of a grin, which made him blush. 

Of course he did.

It was a regular day at the office otherwise.

At least, it was until lunch.

At which point Suzy showed up, and she was… she was bustling.

She was dressed like her usual comfy self - yoga pants, a t-shirt, her hair tied back.

She had on the big, chunky necklace that she wore whenever she was being Mommy - maybe it put her in the right mindset.

It was a chewy necklace, made from silicone beads in a variety of browns and greens, and when Vernon was being Little, he tended to chew on it. 

Suzy liked it that way - she said she liked her baby boy with his mouth occupied.

… and just thinking about that was giving him a boner, oh god.

He cleared his throat, shifting in his seat, and then Suzy was patting him on the shoulder.

“Vernon?” 

“What’s up, Suze?”

“I need your help with something,” she said. “It’s in Arin’s office.”

Vernon raised an eyebrow, but he went into the room with Suzy.

“Close the door, honey,” Suzy said. “And make sure to lock it.”

_Oh_.

A rendezvous.

He was… certainly up for that. 

Until he turned around, and there was the familiar mat on the floor.

The mat printed with little polar bears, and she was… yeah, she was taking out the familiar bulky plastic.

“So,” Suzy said sweetly, “you should be wet by now - I haven’t seen you get up to go to the bathroom, and I _know_ you’re a good little boy who wore his diapers today, right?”

… crap.

“D-d-diapers?”

“You’re my sweet little diaper boy, aren’t you, Vernon?”

Suzy was almost… swaggering over to him, and he managed to feel like he was being looked down on, even though he was taller than she was.

And then she grabbed his ass, and he jumped.

“Aw, Vernon?”

Suzy sounded… downright disappointed.

Oh boy.

Why was his dick getting harder?

Damn Suzy and having her pulse right on his humiliation kink. 

“I forgot,” Vernon said quietly.

“I guess I’ll just have to give you a spanking to remind you,” Suzy said, as if that wasn’t something out of a porno. 

“S-s-spanking?”

“Yes,” said Suzy, and she was… she was going to go sit on the couch, and she patted her own lap. 

“Come here, baby,” said Suzy, and Vernon… Vernon was walking over to her, taking slow, careful steps, and he was standing in front of her. 

She was level with his erection. 

She was ignoring it. 

“You gonna be a good boy for Mommy, Vernon?” 

“What do you want me to do?” 

“Well,” said Suzy, “I want you to take your pants down. Can you do that?”

“Yes, ma’am,” said Vernon. 

“No,” said Suzy, “I’m Mommy, remember?”

“... yes, Mommy,” said Vernon, and he was carefully undoing his overalls, letting them fall down around his knees.

Then she indicated his black t-shirt.

“Well?”

“Yes, Mommy,” said Vernon, and he pulled that off as well, dislodging his hat.

And then… he was standing in his boss’s office, his pants around his ankles, in a white onesie that read “I  <3 Mommy” with a big red heart and plain black typeface.

He flushed, looking to the side, his glasses falling down his nose.

Suzy took them off of his face, and she put them on the table next to the couch.

“Now,” said Suzy, “be a good baby and lie over Mommy’s lap.”

“Yes, Mommy,” Vernon said quietly.

He lay across her lap, his face in his hands, and she undid the snaps at the crotch, leaving him more or less free.

She shoved his boxers down as well, and then she was squeezing his bare butt.

“You’re lucky you’ve got such a cute butt, baby boy,” Suzy said. “Makes me wanna go easy on ya.”

Vernon pressed his face into his arms, which were crossed in front of him, on the couch cushions. 

And then… she was spanking him.

Full on spanking him, slaps across his ass, across his thighs, and he sobbed into his arms, as she kept spanking him in a crescendo, until he was… literally crying.

Tears dripped down his face, into his arms, and he wriggled as he was spanked and spanked, until finally… finally, she was resting her hand on his ass, squeezing it. 

His bare cock was going to leave a stain in her yoga pants.

And it was tender, hot, as she squeezed and kneaded at his ass, until she was turning him around, and she was looking into his face.

Her eyes were dark, her lips parted - she was breathing heavily, and her nipples were hard.

“Oh, honey,” Suzy said, her voice sweet as she cupped his sticky cheek, “Mommy only punishes you because she loves you. You know that, right?”

“Yes, Mommy,” Vernon sniffled.

He pressed his face into her breast, and she stroked his hair, shoving her own shirt up, and... oh. 

Wow.

She wasn’t wearing a bra.

And her breast was against his cheek, and then she was pressing her niple into his mouth, and he was latching on to it without even thinking, just sucking, partially you of the familiarity of it, part of it for the tease of it.

She shuddered against him, her whole body going taut, and he kept nursing, twisting the hem of her shirt around and around his fingers, and then she was pushing him off, panting heavily, looking down at him with her eyes wide.

“Mommy’s good boy,” Suzy murmured, and she smiled at him, her nipple still wet with his spit, her fingers absently stroking through his hair. 

“Mommy’s good boy,” Vernon echoed.

“Let’s get you nice and diapered, hmm?” 

She patted him on the hip. 

“Good boy,” said Suzy, and she indicated for Vernon to go lie on the mat on the floor.

“Take your shoes off, honey,” said Suzy, as she stood up unsteadily, making her way towards the floor, then unfolded the diaper. 

“Yes, Mommy,” Vernon said, and he watched, transfixed, as she unfolded it. 

Because, well… that was the rub, wasn’t it?

As much as he could act embarrassed and pretend that this was all for her… it really wasn’t. 

He was the one who had mentioned diapers, when she’d mentioned the idea of being his Mommy.

And now he was here.

In his boss’s office.

About to be diapered.

Oh _god_.

* * * 

Vernon lay on his back on the mat, as Suzy spread the cold powder across his groin and his thighs with her small, warm hands.

His eyes were closed, and he was sucking his thumb. 

He had only recently started to do that - with Suzy’s encouragement, obviously - and he could almost feel her eyes on him, as he concentrated on the sensation of his tongue on his thumbnail, his thumbnail in his mouth.

And then Suzy was carefully arranging his cock so that it was pointed down, and he was being taped into the diaper.

The inside of it was so _soft_ , it was warm and cuddly, and it crinkled when he shifted, holding his cock in its cushy embrace.

… it was printed with little skulls, because at the end of the day, it was Suzy diapering him, and she had an aesthetic to stick to.

“Now,” said Suzy, “we’ll add some nice plastic pants, to keep you from leaking too badly….”

And then she was pulling those up his legs as well, and they hugged his middle, muffling some of the crinkling, and he couldn’t close his legs.

It was all fluffy, warm, soft, like a chastity belt, but cuter.

And Suzy was licking her lips, and... taking her pants down? 

Oh.

Oh wow.

Well… his cock wasn’t going anywhere, as wrapped in cushy plastic as it was.

“Honey, Mommy wants to work off some… tension,” said Suzy, and she was already squatting over his face. “You wanna make Mommy feel good?”

He could already smell her; musky, salty, with a touch of sweetness, and then she was sitting on his face.

She was sitting on his face, but she was leaning forward, to rub his cock through the diaper, and he moaned, arching into her touch even as he began to lick her.

It was a _tease_ ; the diaper was thick enough that it barely read as any kind of stimulation, and it was enough to make his hips hitch forward, even as he fucked her with his mouth, his hands on her ass, her hips, slipping on her sweat, and on his own.

She ground against him, her clit against his lower lip, and he sucked on it, clumsily, as she arched against him, her thighs getting stiffer and stiffer on either side of his face. 

He slurped her clit, slid his tongue in and out of her, occasionally tracing her asshole, just to feel her go even stiffer on top of him, before going back to lapping at her clit, as she kept rubbing his cock, kept feeling the crinkle of the diaper under her palm.

This would be easier if he could use his hands, but when she was in this kind of mood, Mommy just wanted her sweet little boy’s mouth.

She came in a rush, leaving him wet across the face, and then she was getting off of his face, to flop down next to him

He lay there, panting, staring up at the ceiling, his head still full of salt and musk and metal and sweet, until she was sitting up, and then there was… a baby wipe, rubbing his cheeks and his lips and the rest of him, cleaning him up.

“There’s Mommy’s good boy,” Suzy cooed, and she sat up, pulling Vernon closer, so that his cheek was against the curve of her breast again. “We’re gonna get you nice and dressed, and then you can go wash your face in the bathroom, and you can finish your day….”

Her hand went down, to trace over the heart in the “I <3 Mommy” shirt. 

He tugged on her necklace, then took it into his mouth, chewing on it carefully, trying not to drool.

“You’re mommy’s good baby boy,” Suzy told him, stroking her thumb across his jaw, her eyes full of affection.

Vernon sighed, relaxing into her embrace, and he smiled at her.

“Such a good boy!”

She reached down between his legs to pat his crotch, and he shuddered, his cock still trapped inside of it, and he shuddered.

“Mommy’s good little diaper boy,” she said, right in his ear. “We’ll get you nice and dressed, and then you can go out and about, and nobody else will be able to tell that you’re Mommy’s sweet baby boy, or that you’re wearing a thick, cushy diaper to keep you nice and protected.”

Vernon flushed, pressing his face into her breast again, but he let her rub his back, as the sweet humiliation thrummed through him like a song.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? 
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my Tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
